


Jessie's Girl

by ImpalaGirl42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpalaGirl42/pseuds/ImpalaGirl42
Summary: Dean is in love with you. You're with Sam. When some girl at the bar buys Sam a drink, what happens next? Will it change everything or will things stay the same? (Dean's POV)





	Jessie's Girl

I approached the booth with three cold beers in my hands, Sam and Y/N laughing at some joke one of you made. You throw your whole body into your laughs, flipping your long hair over your back as you tilt your head back and close your eyes, the sound of your laughter reaching me across the room. It must have been Sam who said something funny. 

God, I love watching you laugh. It happens quite a bit, even with the life that we lead, you’re a happy person, and always see the bright side of things. It pissed me off at first, how you always had a joke ready to tell or a witty comeback to a monsters taunt, like you weren’t taking hunting seriously. Then I saw you in action in Atlanta and that’s when I started to fall for you. 

My steps faltered as I remembered that vamp nest we were at the first time we worked together. It was an abandoned set of buildings off I-20 and you took down four vamps by yourself in the span of maybe a minute. You weren’t even breathing all that hard by the time you were done. I was so stunned that I just stood there, my machete hanging useless by my side, until you yelled at me to “fucking pay attention Dean!”, just in time to save myself from being bit. 

I snapped out of my reverie at the sound of Sam shouting my name across the bar. You had both half turned on your benches in the booth, and were grinning at me as I shook my head and finished walking over to the table. 

“What’s the matter Dean, see a ghost?” you laughed, and grabbed a beer from my hand, your fingers brushing mine in the process. I mentally groaned at the contact. I wanted you so badly, but I could never have you. 

You were dating Sam, and I wasn’t about to get in between that and ruin the two good relationships I had in my life. I wasn’t about to sit next to my brother though, so I slid in beside you, and if I sat a little closer to you than necessary, so what? There was room for you to scoot over if you wanted, but as a group we were all kind of hands on with each other. 

Nothing funny, you understand, just that with all the death we see we all felt like touch helps keep us alive and human. Hugs between the three of us were frequent, and Sam and I were both comfortable putting our arms around you. I always kept my arms around your shoulder, whereas Sam would put his arms around your waist or hips, and I know the two of you have an active sex life. I’d hear the two of you trying to be quiet at night in the motel room when there’s only one motel room available. 

I hated those nights. I was always cranky the next day, because I’d end up crying myself to sleep out of frustration that I couldn’t have the one person I’d fallen for since Lisa and I tried to make things work. 

But tonight wasn’t about unrequited love. It was about celebrating the burning of a particularly nasty witch, and coming out of the confrontation unscathed for once. 

I raised my bottle of El Sol and said “Here’s to witch killing bullets and witches on sleeping pills.” 

“Here, here”, you cried.

The three of us clinked our bottles together and took a long swig from our bottles. 

You shifted in your seat and I felt your leg press up lightly against mine. I knew I should move, but I decided that I wasn’t about to give up this chance at contact with you. I wrapped my arm around your shoulder and gave you a quick hug, then released you. Sam smiled and looked down at the table briefly before taking another long swig of his beer. 

“And thanks to Y/N’s crack snooping skills, we figured out she took Ambian and would be deep asleep and we could sneak in at night and gank the bitch.”

You grinned at me, Y/E/C eyes crinkling with joy, and a slight flush appearing your cheeks. You were a good hunter, but you always liked hearing you did a good job. Your parents never told you were good enough, so I always made an effort to praise you for the little things. I couldn’t kiss you, so I did the next best thing. 

A waitress came over with a shot of something, and sat it down in front of Sam. She said, “This is from that girl in the red dress over by the bar.” 

The sultry brunette standing by the bar smiled at Sam, and a made a “come here” wave with her hands. Sam ran his hands through his hair, grinned at her, picked up the shot glass, threw it back while staring at her, then got up and walked over to her. 

I saw red. My hand tightened around my beer bottle and I actually growled.

“I’m going to kill him. Right in front of you?” I almost shouted.

You put your hand on mine and worked it loose from the beer bottle. “It’s okay Dean. Sam and I broke up last week just before the hunt, we were going to tell you tonight.”

My heart sped up. They broke up? Why? I couldn’t help but hope it was because of me, and that Y/N returned my feelings, but I didn’t allow myself to feel that way for long. I didn’t deserve someone like you. I was too badly broken inside. I’m a killer and I know it. Everyone around me gets hurt and I know it’s going to end bloody for me. There’s no happy ending for someone like me. Every time I try it ends in heartbreak. 

“What happened? I thought you were happy?” I asked, before wincing. It really was none of my business. 

Just then the jukebox in the corner started playing “Jessie’s Girl”. I listened to the lyrics and you laughed, “Talk about ironic timing. Listen to the song Dean. That’s why.”

I felt my face heat up a bit. You knew about my feelings? I tried so hard to keep them under wraps.

“You know, I didn’t believe Sam when he told me you loved me at first. I really didn’t believe him when he told me that I loved you too, and not him. I asked him why he thought that, and he told me about the times he’d catch you staring me, looking at me the way he looked at me. Then he told me how I looked at you. How cranky you were the mornings after we’d have sex in the motel room with you next to us in bed. I swear we thought you were asleep, I never would have agreed to sex if I’d known you were awake.” 

“It’s okay. You tried to be quiet, but living in each other’s pockets like we do isn’t easy on relationships. We’re away from the bunker a lot, and sex is fun.” I couldn’t resist a saucy grin and a wink at you. 

You grinned right back at me, “Oh the sex was always fun.” 

“Ok, more than I wanted to know.” 

You laughed a full body laugh. I couldn’t help joining in. I had kind of asked for that one. 

“So you were convinced that I loved you, huh? And Sam just stepped aside for me? Why would he do that? He deserves you so much more than I do. I’m broken inside.”

I told her about meeting the warhorse Famine during the apocalypse and how it didn’t affect me.

Your face clouded and you laced your fingers through mine. 

“Don’t you even dare talk that way about yourself, Dean Winchester! You are a good man. You love fiercely. You would, and have, died for your brother. You’d die for Cas and for me. You’d die to save the world, and have saved the world multiple times. You had a screwed up childhood, and a hard life, but you’re still here fighting to save as many people as you can, kill as many sons of bitches as you can, and eat as many pies and burgers as you can. You are worth loving and deserving of happiness too. You just refuse to see it. You helped that old lady across the road the last week when it was icy in Iowa. You bought coffee for that homeless man in Denver, even though that was the last five dollars you had. Sure you hustled pool that night to make up for that, but you are a kind person in many ways.”

Your defense of me leaves me shocked, and I felt tears well up in my eyes. I had no idea anyone ever felt that way about me. I let go of your hand, grabbed your face, and kissed you. Your lips were warm and smooth and your tongue flickered out to lick my lips, and I let you in gladly. Our tongues danced between our mouths, your arms wrapping around my neck and pulling me closer to you. 

You pulled away finally, and leaned your forehead on mine, panting at the intensity of our kiss. My heart was beating fast enough to feel like I’d gone on one of Sam’s runs. I looked into Y/E/C eyes and marveled at how beautiful they are. 

“You’re so beautiful. I’ve wanted to do that for so long. I never thought I could though.”

“It’s about damn time”, Sam’s voice came from behind me.

I turned around to see Sam standing with his arm around the waist of the brunette that bought him a drink, with a big grin on his face. 

My grin faded and I knew I looked at my brother like I was feeling as guilty as I was feeling. 

“Look Sam, I’m sorry, man.” 

“Don’t be. I’m not mad. You deserve to be happy Dean. I’m heading out. I’ll see you at breakfast, yeah?”

He and his girl walked out to the parking lot, whispering sweet nothings to each other. 

“You want to head back to our room? I’d really like to take your clothes off and see if sex is still fun”, you said with a twinkle in your eyes. 

“Oh sweetheart, if you thought it was fun before, you’re in for a real treat. You ain’t seen nothing yet.” I grabbed your hand to help you out of the booth. 

“You promise?” you purr, your voice husky with arousal. 

I wrapped my arm around your waist, my fingers dropped low on your hip, as I guided you out to the door to the Impala and toward our future together.


End file.
